redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cards from Acts
Book description here =List of Cards= Heroes *Agabus (Pr) *Ananias of Damascus (Ap) *Ananias of Damascus (TEC) *Angel of Deliverance (Ap) *Angel of Deliverance (TEC) *Angelic Visitor (TEC) *Apollos (Ap) *Aquila (Ap) *Barnabas (B) *Barnabas (D) *Barnabas (TEC) *Barnabas (UL) *Cornelius (A) *Cornelius (C) *Cornelius (TEC) *Cornelius (UL) *Ethiopian Treasurer (Ap) *Ethiopian Treasurer (TEC) *Faithful Priest (TEC) *Gamaliel (Ap) *Liberating Angel (Ap) *Liberating Angel (TEC) *Mary the Mother of Mark (TEC) *Matthias (Ap) *Matthias (TEC) *Messengers of Joppa (TEC) *Nicanor (P) *Nicanor (TEC) *Nicolas of Antioch (P) *Nicolas of Antioch (TEC) *Parmenas (H) *Parmenas (TEC) *Paul’s Disciples (TEC) *Peter (TEC) *Philip the Evangelist (Ap) *Philip the Evangelist (TEC) *Philip’s Daughters (Pr) *Priscilla (Ap) *Priscilla (H) *Prochorus (F) *Prochorus (TEC) *Reassuring Angel (Ap) *Reassuring Angels (TEC) *Rhoda (P) *Rhoda (TEC) *Silas (B) *Silas (D) *Silas (UL) *Simon the Tanner (TEC) *Stephen (Ap) *Stephen (TEC) *Tabitha (F) *Tabitha (TEC) *Timon (Pi) *Timon (TEC) *Widows of Joppa (TEC) Good Enhancements *Angelic Visit (Ap) *Blinding Light (Ap) *Burning of Magic Books (Ap) *Burst of Light (AW) *Coming of the Spirit (TEC) *Deception Exposed (Ap) *Deception Exposed (TEC) *Deliverance (Ap) *Eaten by Worms (I) *Eaten by Worms (Ki) *Faithfulness of Ananias (Ap) *Freeing Earthquake (AW) *Heavenly Trance (Ap) *Invisible Beings (AW) *Miracle at the Gate (TEC) *Narrow Escape (TEC) *New Tongues (Ap) *Peter’s Sermon (TEC) *Peter’s Shadow (Ap) *Peter’s Vision (TEC) *Prayer and Fasting (A) *Prayer and Fasting (UL) *Preaching at Pentecost (TEC) *Preaching the Truth (H) *Rhoda’s Gladness (Wo) *Saul Repents (Ap) *Ship to Cyprus (Ap) *Speak with Power (TEC) *Striking Herod (RA) *The Word Spreads (H) Evil Characters *Alexander (RA) *Ananias (Ap) *Angry Mob (Ap) *Captain of the Temple Guard (Pi) *Chief Captain Lysias (Ap) *Damsel with Spirit of Divination (Pr) *Damsel with Spirit of Divination (TP) *Elymas (Bar-Jesus) the Sorcerer (Ap) *Elymas the Sorcerer (Di) *Emperor Claudius (Ap) *Four Squads of Four (Ap) *Four Squads of Four (TEC) *Governor Felix (Ap) *Graven (AW) *Hellenistic Jews (TEC) *Herod Agrippa I (Ap) *Herod Agrippa I (G) *Herod Agrippa I (TEC) *Herod Agrippa II (Ap) *Herod Agrippa II (TP) *Herod’s Sentries (TEC) *High Priest Ananias (Pi) *High Priest Annas (Ap) *High Priest Annas (Pi) *Prominent Women (Ap) *Roman Jailer (Ap) *Sadducees (10 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (4 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (7 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (G) *Sapphira (G) *Sapphira (Wo) *Seven Sons of Sceva (Pi) *Simon the Magician (TEC) *Temple Guard (G) *The Sanhedrin (TEC) *User of Curious Arts (TP) *Users of Curious Arts (Pr) Evil Enhancements *Abandonment (TEC) *Adjourn (TEC) *Angel Departed (AW) *Apprehended (G) *Apprehended (TEC) *Deceit of Sapphira (G) *Deceit of Sapphira (Wo) *Defiant (AW) *Evil Strength (J) *Evil Strength (TEC) *Evil Strength (Wa) *Expelling the Jews (FF) *Flogging (Ap) *Herod’s Sword (TEC) *Jealous Rage (TEC) *King’s Pomp (TEC) *Lying Unto God (G) *Men as Gods (Ap) *Paul’s Girdle (Pr) *Poisoned Minds (Ki) *Possessed (AW) *Pride of Simon (G) *Pride of Simon (TEC) *Prisoner Transfer (RA) *Sanhedrin (Ap) *Seek and Destroy (TEC) *Separate Ways (AW) *Shipwreck (Ap) *Stocks (UL) *Stoning of Stephen (TEC) *Stormy Seas (E) *Viper Bite (Wa) Dual Enhancements *Gamaliel’s Speech (TEC) Lost Souls *Acts 11:18 (Ap) *Acts 14:4 (RA) *Acts 23:27 (AW) *Acts 23:8 (RA) Sites *Damascus (Ap) *Damascus (TEC) *Dangerous Way (AW) *Fortress of Antonia (TEC) *Fortress of Antonia (Wa) *Jerusalem (Ap) *Lycaonia (Ap) *Lystra (Ap) *Prison (TEC) *Prison (Wo) *Roman Prison (C) *Roman Prison (Pi) *The Ends of the Earth (AW) Artifacts *Miraculous Handkerchiefs (Ap) *Unholy Writ (Ap) Covenants *Scroll of Isaiah (TEC) Fortresses *Widows’ Tables (TEC) Dominants *Angel of the Lord (A) *Angel of the Lord (B) *Angel of the Lord (H) *Angel of the Lord (I) *Blinding Light (TEC) *The Holy Spirit (TEC)